I Fondatori in Facciamoci Quattro risate!
by Pietro90
Summary: Ecco come quattro grandi maghi che noi conosciamo bene fondarono la scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts... PLEASE REVIEWS!


Grifondoro , Corvonero, Serperverde e Tassorosso in.... Facciamoci QUATTRO risate!  
  
---------------------------  
  
Godrick Grifondoro = GODRICK  
  
Priscilla Corvonero = PRISCILLA  
  
Salazar Serpeverde= SALAZAR  
  
Tosca Tassorosso= TOSCA  
  
------------------------------  
  
-E' un noioso pomeriggio di circa 1000 anni fa. Quattro maghi che ora noi ben conosciamo sono nel loro castello a discutere.-  
  
GODRICK Che noia. In questo stupido maniero non c'è MAI niente da fare.  
  
PRISCILLA E' vero. Mi sono anche stufata di lavorare a maglia, da quando quello stronzo di Salazar mi ha trasfigurato i ferri in due cobra.  
  
SALAZAR AHAHAH! Quella è stata bella!  
  
PRISCILLA Idiota!  
  
TOSCA su, dai, basta litigare, pensiamo a qualche cosa di serio per passare il tempo...  
  
SALAZAR che ne dite di rompere le palle a Priscilla per tutto il tempo!?  
  
PRISCILLA Sal... ( tono minaccioso)  
  
SALAZAR umpf... come siete rompicoglioni. Allora che facciamo, scusate?  
  
GODRICK un duello! Ah, i tempi della guerra, sapete, io ero nel sesto reggimento... ah, il sapore della vittoria, la gloria del trionfo...questa è la vita... questa è la cavalleria....  
  
PRISCILLA è mo' chi lo cheta questo qui?  
  
GODRICK aaah, la spada, la purezza del destriero....  
  
SALAZAR (estrae la bacchetta) SILENCIO!  
  
GODRICK .... ..... ...... ...... ...  
  
TOSCA ah, grazie Sal. Ora va meglio.  
  
GODRICK ..... ..... .....  
  
SALAZAR allora potremmo...... boh..... giocare a briscola, a UNO... che ne so....  
  
TOSCA facciamo un gioco : ognuno dice quale è il suo più profondo desiderio...vi và?  
  
SALAZAR no, per niente.  
  
TOSCA Daaaai!  
  
GODRICK ...... ..... ...  
  
PRISCILLA e va bene, giochiamo.  
  
SALAZAR ok,se sei d'accordo te, colombella... (sguardo innamorato verso PRISCILLA)  
  
PRISCILLA ( SGUAINANDO LA BACCHETTA INFURIATA) CHIAMAMI UN'ALTRA VOLTA COLOMBELLA E TI FACCIO SPUTARE I POLMONI! CHIARO?  
  
GODRICK ..... ..... ...  
  
SALAZAR OOH, adoro le femmine col carattere *sbav sbav*  
  
PRISCILLA AVADA....  
  
SALAZAR nonononono scherzavo...  
  
PRISCILLA umpf (posa la bacchetta)  
  
TOSCA ehm... allora, iniziamo. Il mio più grosso desiderio è.... Fondare un ospizio! Per tutti i poveri maghi rinnegati che hanno bisogno di assistenza!  
  
SALAZAR Ma dai, quei maghi pulciosi vanno lasciati in mezzo alla strada!  
  
PRISCILLA Saaaaal.....(tono molto minaccioso)  
  
SALAZAR scusascusa....Allora, il mio desiderio è... toccare il sedere a Priscilla!  
  
PRISCILLA AAAHH! BRUTTO PERVERTITO! STUPEFICIUM!  
  
BOOOOM!!! (UNO SCHIANTESIMO potentissimo MANCA PER POCO SALAZAR E DISTRUGGE IL LAMPADARIO)  
  
SALAZAR AAAH!aiuto!  
  
PRISCILLA aaaah! IO LO AMMAZZO!  
  
TOSCA AAAAAH! IL MIO LAMPADARIO DI MURAAANOOOO!  
  
GODRICK .... .... ..... ..... ...... ..... !  
  
TOSCA calmatevi, per la miseria!  
  
PRISCILLA io...io...  
  
SALAZAR scherzavo, dai! Allora, il mio più grande desiderio è essere ricco, potente, avaro e snob!  
  
PRISCILLA guarda che lo sei già.  
  
SALAZAR allora voglio esserlo ancora di più!  
  
PRISCILLA oddio, è pazzo.  
  
TOSCA e tu, Godrick, quale è il tuo più grande desiderio?  
  
GODRICK ... ..... ..... ..... !  
  
PRISCILLA è muto, non ti ricordi? Finite Incantatem!  
  
GODRICK ah, finalmente. Io vorrei creare un centro di reclutamento per maghi cavalieri, dove si insegni la nobiltà, il coraggio, la lealtà...  
  
SALAZAR insomma tutte cazzate.  
  
GODRICK ma...ma...  
  
TOSCA STOP! Tu, Priscilla, cosa vorresti?  
  
PRISCILLA io vorrei fondare una scuola dove tutti i maghi possano imparare ad usare le loro arti magiche. Ma vorrei solo maghi e streghe intelligenti, non con un cervello di gallina come quello di Salazar.  
  
SALAZAR umpf.  
  
GODRICK che bell'idea! Io però prenderei anche le persone coraggiose e leali oltre a quelle intelligenti.  
  
SALAZAR puah! IO ammetterei solo Maghi e streghe di nobili origini e antica stirpe, purosangue, insomma. Tutti gli altri sono feccia, schifo...  
  
PRISCILLA fai proprio schifo, Sal.  
  
TOSCA Sentite, perché non la fondiamo davvero la scuola?  
  
(Silenzio generale)  
  
SALAZAR fondare una scuola? Puah! Chi ha voglia di insegnare la magia a cento mocciosi urlanti? Ho di meglio da fare , io!  
  
PRISCILLA Salazar, con le cazzate che spari si potrebbe riempire il volume C dell'enciclopedia.Io la trovo ottima come idea! Costruiremo un castello!  
  
GODRICK io ci stò! Ma voglio solo i coraggiosi!  
  
PRISCILLA noo, gli intelligenti!  
  
SALAZAR Purosangue forever!  
  
TOSCA a me va bene tutto!  
  
PRISCILLA basta! Ognuno avrà la sua sezione di scuola dove potrà prendere gli alunni che gli pare!  
  
TOSCA ottima idea.  
  
GODRICK ok, mi sembra giusto!  
  
SALAZAR bah, se lo dite voi....  
  
TOSCA allora, per il luogo, io direi di farla in cima alle montagne!  
  
SALAZAR ma scherzi davvero? Se fa troppo freddo i miei regali piedi potrebbero infreddolirsi!  
  
PRISCILLA no, spero che tu muoia assiderato!  
  
SALAZAR sempre gentili eh?  
  
GODRICK dai, allora sul mare! Su un isola tropicale!  
  
SALAZAR si, ottima per l'abbronzatura, collega!  
  
TOSCA oddio....  
  
PRISCILLA no, facciamola sulla pianura....  
  
TOSCA montagna!  
  
GODRICK & SALAZAR mare!  
  
PRISCILLA pianura!  
  
TOSCA basta, facciamo una via di mezzo. Un lago! Conosco un posticino in Scozia....  
  
GODRICK e vada per il lago....  
  
SALAZAR e va bene... tanto nessuno considera le mie idee!  
  
PRISCILLA ok, buona idea. Lago, allora. Ora, per il nome...  
  
TOSCA ah, ovviamente io la chiamerei Hermerland , come il cognome di mia zia.  
  
GODRICK No no, la chiamiamo Ogwall! Come mio nonno!  
  
TOSCA ma che razza di nome è? Ovviamente la chiamiamo Gatwick! Non so perché mi suona familiare....  
  
SALAZAR troppo futuristico! Chiamiamola Wallor, come mio padre!  
  
TOSCA Tsk! Meglio Artemius, come il fratello della cugina della zia della bottegaia del paese!  
  
SALAZAR che gusti! Dunque.... Rotdar! Ecco! Rotdar!  
  
GODRICK ma che schifo... allora Tarants!  
  
SALAZAR che orrore, sembra il nome di un piatto irlandese! Scusa, allora chiamiamola Salazar! Come me...ah, soave nome....  
  
PRISCILLA BASTA, cretini! Ho avuto un idea! Ho messo insieme le iniziali dei vostri stupidi nomi ed è venuto fuori H-O-G-W-A-R-T-S! Hogwarts! Suona bene, no?  
  
TOSCA si! Bello!  
  
SALAZAR continuo a pensare che è meglio Salazar, però....  
  
PRISCILLA si, Salazar va bene per un castro di maiali!  
  
SALAZAR come sei dolce...  
  
GODRICK bene, il nome c'è. Ma il preside chi lo fa?  
  
PRISCILLA mi sembra ovvio, IO.  
  
GODRICK coosa? MA è NATURALE che lo debba fare IO!  
  
SALAZAR: scherzate? IO sono il prescelto!  
  
TOSCA: ma cosa dite? Naturalmente quel posto spetta a me!  
  
PRISCILLA: NO! STUPEFICIUM!  
  
TOSCA: PROTEGO  
  
SALAZAR: EXPELLIARMIUS!  
  
BOOOOOOOOOM! CRASH! KA-BLAAAAM!  
  
Così, dopo aver distrutto mezzo castello a forza di incantesimi, decisero che sarebbero stati tutti e quattro presidi della neo-nata Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. 


End file.
